


Saving the Traitor

by ClaireLou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad!Poe, Bounty Hunters, Castas, Chewie being a good guy, F/M, Fong - Freeform, Knights of Ren (mentioned), Mention of Death, Non Graphic Fighting, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Ben Solo, Short One Shot, Some Fluff, Strong Rey (Star Wars), Traitor, finn (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireLou/pseuds/ClaireLou
Summary: The resistance has seen how Rey and Ben worked together in the Throne Room, they've turned their backs on her. Labelled her a traitor. It's only through Chewie that's she managed to escape.The Transmission has gone out and she is wanted on both sides of the war. Fortunately Ben doesn't really want her dead, but he does need to find her.The force works in everyone's favour and when she's cornered and losing fast, the force might just bring the help she needs most!





	Saving the Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little plot bunny in my head ever since I saw the small clip in the film of the knights all stood around Kylo. I thought it would be great if that scene was interpreted as a rescue rather than a slaughter. So here it is. Its short and hopefully sweet.

She sat upon the damp rock, head in her hands. How had this all gone so wrong? At this point she had lost everyone. They hadn’t even tried to understand, she had pleaded for them to listen, looked towards her first friend with hope and saw only betrayal and distrust.

Now the transmission had gone galaxy-wide: 

Rey of Jakku – Traitor to the Resistance! Scourge of the First Order. Wanted dead or alive by either side of the war of the stars. Her picture accompanied the transmission, everyone would now know her face.

She felt a sob rising, this was too much. She was a simple scavenger, a nothing from nowhere, meant to live and die on a wasted planet. How things had changed, soon to be the most hunted woman in the universe. Both sides had put a sum upon her head that made her dizzy, both sides blaming her for the death of their leaders. One she had a part in his demise, the other she could never have hurt her.

The tears started to fall, hiccups wracked her body , she slipped from the rock onto the even wetter floor. She hadn’t noticed when the air around her electrified, disguised by her inability to breathe steadily.

“Rey?” a whisper 

She shook her head, “Please” she sighed “I cant do this, not now” Her voice broke again with a sob

“Rey, look at me”

“No”

A pair of boots entered her line of sight and the body attached lowered down. Rey shuffled back against the rock, not necessarily afraid but not ready for this either. He held out his ungloved hand, tension radiating off him.

“Please Ben I cant do this, I’m hated, I’m hunted and I’m tired. I tried, I tried my hardest. I tried to help everyone, the resistance, you and what did I get? Thrown away, again. Nothing, again. Now they blame me for her death, I could never have done that, but they saw the footage and made their own conclusions.”

“I know”

She snorted in disbelief “You know?! You know nothing Ben!”

“No, I guess I don’t” He exclaimed wearily “I’m Sorry”

Rey looked up at his apology and saw nothing but honestly on his face. 

“Yeah, me too” she shrugged

Suddenly the connection cut out. Rey felt lost again, how was she supposed to move forward, she had already had to jump planet to planet. Ever since her last conversation with Poe, 3 days ago, where he called her traitor, where everyone turned their backs on her, threatening to kill her on sight she had been running. 

She wished she had never left Jakku, but then she also knew that to be a lie of sorts. She had met people important to her. Han, Leia, Chewie, the last one being the only reason she had stayed alive. He knew all the ins and outs of her travels across the stars to get to Ben and everything that happened after. He knew she loved the Solos, every last one of them, He knew she would never have hurt Leia and her death could not be attributed to Reys and Bens alliance. No one else listened, but chewie was her saviour. He had dropped her on this planet, it wasn’t the most safe planet but that meant no one would look at her too closely.

She sat for a little while longer and decided now was the time to move on, Ben had been here and had probably seen where she was. She knew he probably wouldn’t release that information, but the less anyone knew about where she was the better for her survival from both sides.

She stood slowly, scrubbed her face and headed into the nearest town. She walked slowly and kept to herself, avoiding any major crowds. It was when she was about 1 mile away from the shuttle port that she realised she was being followed, the same face kept crossing her vision turning swiftly away from her when she looked up. This was trouble, she diverted herself to a more secluded area, thankfully she had kept a blaster and a lightsabre attached to her belt through her escapes.

She found herself in a small square, readying herself she attempted to pull on the force. She laughed silently to herself, she had no idea what she was doing, Maybe ben was right and she did need a teacher. Too late to take him up on that now.

About 30 seconds later 8 men entered the alleyway that lead to the square, from what she could tell all but 2 were Aliens and much larger than her. She knew the odds were against her in this but she wasn’t going down without one hell of a fight.

“So, you’re the girl everyone’s looking for?” The larger human spoke first, eyeing her from head to toe then back again. He smirked.

“Don’t look like much to me, what about you Fong?” That was the smaller than average Klatooinian. He laughed at his friends, she hoped to burn that smile from his face.

“Ha hardly worth the bounty, but s’pose its easy money” the nautalan shrugged.

“You can walk away now guys or you wont be able to walk at all!” She growled

The men all looked at each other and sniggered. 

“All right little girl, we will see. Up for some fun Castas, whoever gets the first limb gets 30%!”

“I hope that applies to me too, I could do with the cash!” She figured if she couldn’t beat them she would join them. They thought this was a joke, her life meant nothing but she was used to that so it only enraged her further.

Rey took her saber from her belt, ignited it and smiled at the look of shock on their faces. 

“Come on then boys, I’ve got money to win”

With that they all ran forwards, she swung steadily and surely. She was managing to keep them at a distance, occasionally she caught one of them and blood splattered or appendages were lost, but for every hit she got on them they managed to get one on her. Granted slightly less painful than hers were but all the same she was waning, she had managed to get down to the last 2 hunters, Castas and Fong from their conversation earlier, but they worked excellently together. She was struggling to pin one down, as she went to swing her saber, Fong managed to jar her shoulder and her saber flew across the floor and she fell to her knees.

“Not so strong now girly are you?” The nautalan stood above her. He failed to notice the red saber slicing though his companion.

“She doesn’t need to be” The deep voice snarked

Rey gasped, relief flooded her as the same red blade entered her vision through the stomach of the man in front of her. He fell side wards to the floor, a gurgle of blood leaving his mouth in place of a last breath.

She collapsed on to her hands, and took a deep painful breath “Are you really here?”

She felt his body drop down in front of her, the disturbed air cooling her sweat soaked skin, his hand tilted her chin up.

“Yeah, I’m here”

“Good, because I think I’m going to collapse”

“You did so well, I could feel every second of your fight, every hit. The fact that you’re still conscious is incredible. I’m glad I made it here in time” He smiled softly, guilt in his eyes.

“Why did you come here?” She was hoping for an answer she wasn’t sure he would ever give but she was beaten and bruised and hope was helping her ignore the pain radiating through her body.

She heard a deep sigh, he positioned himself closer, almost holding her up. Her hands were placed upon his forearms, his underneath her elbows. She blinked up at him.

“I would always come to where you are, I once said you were nothing… how stupid was I! Rey you are everything and I would follow you across the galaxy to protect you. You are my everything and I will do whatever it takes to be by your side” his eyes bore in to hers, completely vulnerable and hopeful.

She slowly shifted forwards, skimming her hands from his wrists up his arms till her palms rested upon his cheeks. She pulled his face softly down so their foreheads rested together. She smiled a slow indulgent smile, “Already yours stupid, can you get me out of here please”

Ben moved his head, kissing her forehead as he stood up. He held out his hands to pull her up, when she stumbled slightly he held her close. 

“Hmm, wont be the first time” He mumbled to himself.

“What?” she queried but as she finished the word, ben swept her up in his arms bridal style. She laughed. “Ha yeah, we’ve done this before”

It was at that moment she looked around and saw 5 heavily covered people stood behind Ben. She tensed immediately. Her hands tightened in his coat.

“They are with me, I’ll introduce you once we get back to the ship”

Reys body relaxed and she breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank the force, I mean our chances are high but I could do without the fight”

“I’m sure together we would have managed it”

“Together, I like that” she snuggled into his chest.

“Me too” Ben held her tighter.

They both smiled at each other as Ben walked towards the direction of the ship. Plans forming in their minds about how to go forward, to set a future up together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you enjoy reading, if there's any glaring errors let me know. I love comments and questions so more than happy to receive them :)


End file.
